


A New Angle

by GoodJanet



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac shows Charlie that sex is <i>not</i> Charlie work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Angle

“H-hold still, Charlie.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grits into his pillow.

His fingers are white knuckled on his blanket. Mac pulls his hips back towards him.

“Shhh, shhh, you’re doing great, buddy.”

“Fuck Charlie work,” Charlie spits out.

Mac laughs softly in disbelief.

“This is _not_ Charlie work.”

“Wet, messy, sticky, cramped, sweaty, hot. Sounds like Charlie work to me!”

“I can-I can fix that,” Mac promises. His hips stutter. “I promise.”

Charlie lets out a breath. His shoulders relax.

“You mean that?”

“Of course, man!”

Tension streams from his body. Mac thrusts inside again; this time it feels good.


End file.
